


The PTA Meeting

by Badwolfinwinterfell



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinwinterfell/pseuds/Badwolfinwinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important OTP question: Which one aggressively argues with the suburban soccer mom at the PTA meeting and flips Helen's 9x12 pan of Betty Crocker brownies? The answer, it's Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The PTA Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A credit should definitely go to tumblr user: iamnotamuffin, since they did in fact inspire this little fic. :) And thank so much to them for allowing me to use their idea (thought?) here.

They were there only for Tony's daughter, Maggie. Apparently, neither Tony nor Pepper could make it. Pepper had asked Natasha to go and of course she said she would because she was Maggie's Godmother and she loved Maggie. She also decided to drag Bruce along with her. He hadn't thought it was a great idea for him to be there, but Natasha had insisted. 

For the most part neither of them were paying much attention to what was going on. Natasha only half listening and writing dates and events down for Pepper, but they got her full attention when Maggie was mentioned. 

"She's nothing but a trouble maker,"some woman had snapped at the mention of Maggie Stark. "Just like her father,"she sneered. 

Bruce kept a tight grip on Natasha hand, just in case. 

One teacher frowned. "Now, Helen. Maggie is a wonderful student and I understand that you don't like-"

"Wonderful student?"The woman named Helen snorted. "As if."

Natasha jumped up, bring Bruce with her. She began yelling a lot of fast Russian while gesturing Helen. "Maggie is one of the brightest and most talented children I know." She spat out a few words in Russian. "Maggie is a brilliant little girl and yes, she has a wild side like her father, but does that mean I'm going to let you talk about her like this? Hell no."

Helen gave a small laugh. "What are you going to do about it?"She asked childishly.

"I will kick your ass,"Natasha pointed a finger at the woman. When she began to walk over, the few parents and teachers that knew Natasha backed away, one brave woman made a feeble attempt at getting between the two, only to be shoved aside. 

"Nat,"Bruce warned before she could get too close to Helen. 

Natasha quickly changed course and went over to the table of food that had been set up, she quickly drew out a dish of brownies. With a smile she threw it at Helen's feet, causing a shattering of glass and a spray of brownies. When she began walking out, heels clacking against the floor, Bruce wasn't far behind.

"Russian bitch,"Helen yelled. 

Bruce had to physically restrain her and carry her out of the building to keep her from killing a suburban soccer mom. 

 

"Don't ever let us do this again,"Bruce told Tony the next day.


End file.
